


What I don't understand

by Ianthebabe



Series: When it all goes wrong [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I am so sorry seungmin, I don't know if this will end happy, I should probably finish my other fic, I'll update tags as I go, It's kinda ot8, M/M, Well everyone is, Writer regrets nothing, but not really, but oh well, jisung is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianthebabe/pseuds/Ianthebabe
Summary: Stray kids are a small mafia like group, seungmin and jisung are the goods runners. And everything goes horribly wrong.Or Jisungs whole world comes crashing down in one horrible moment. And the other 7 members are left to deal with the aftermath.





	What I don't understand

It should have been a quick mission. In and out. Steal the goods and run. They had done it countless times before. Its easy. Jisung and Seungmin were runners, they knew what they were doing so why did it go so horribly wrong? Why did he have to get hurt? Why did he have to die?

Jisung didn't quite understand why fate would scar him like this, him and Seungmin were supposed to stay together, forever. But that couldn't happen any more.

Seungmin didn't quite understand why his neck felt strangely hot in that moment. He didn't quite understand why he was covered in blood. But he did understand why he couldn't move. He did understand why the pain ran down his spine sharply.

He did understand why his vision was fading to deep black colour.

He did understand why he could feel his heart slowly staggering.

He did understand that he had been shot in the neck.

He did understand that he was about to die.

 

What he didn't understand was what his boyfriend was screaming at him. Why his boyfriend was still here. Why he hadn't run yet. Why he was crying,,,,,

And he didn't understand why he was kissing him.   
Jisungs soft lips pressed against his own.   
His lips slick with thrown up blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It really means alot! I'll update when possible, what do y'all think will happen next?


End file.
